


Хранитель блокнота

by Riru, StealthGames



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Art, College, College AU, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, M/M, art student, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/StealthGames
Summary: Альтаир — студент-художник и «слегка» зациклен: у него полно набросков и зарисовок Малика. Как-то раз он забывает блокнот с ними на паре; конечно же, находит его именно Кадар.





	Хранитель блокнота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sketch Book Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308577) by [Xazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Xazz). 

> Переведено для fandom Stealth Games 2019.

Наверное, Альтаиру следовало слушать повнимательнее — как-никак лекция касалась истории искусств северо-африканских мавров и ещё нескольких средневековых исламских движений. Хоть тема и была уж слишком узконаправленной, но это была одна из немногих лекций о Ближнем Востоке за весь курс, кроме разве что пары исторических и базовой о языках. Так он тут и оказался. И ему правда стоило записать что-нибудь для будущих билетов. Но этого он не делал. Достав свой небольшой блокнот, он зарисовывал студентов в аудитории любимым красным карандашом.

Точнее, он зарисовывал одного из студентов. Только его. Альтаир делал это каждый раз, когда они оказывались в одной аудитории, что случалось только на этом предмете. Парень тоже был арабом, наверняка мусульманином, с волевым лицом, густыми бровями и полными губами, которые у Альтаира просто… не получались правильно. Волосы у парня всегда были взлохмаченными. Он был крупным и широкоплечим, но не полным - просто крепко сложенным парнем. А на лице всегда было недоумевающее выражение, но Альтаир считал, что тот скорее не очень понимал лекции, нежели это было постоянным состоянием.

Из переклички Альтаир также знал, что парня звали Малик, но фамилию не запомнил. Больше половины ежедневных набросков в итоге посвящалось Малику. Реалистичные портреты, мультяшные карикатуры, попытки Альтаира представить, как бы тот мог улыбаться. Он ни разу не видел Малика улыбающимся на лекциях. И понимал, что это наверняка было неправильно: рисовать кого-то без спроса, да ещё и в таких количествах.

Ну ладно, он рисовал и других студентов, но никто из них не был настолько интересен. Была мусульманка в хиджабе, ткань которого порой принимала сложную форму и стоила наброска. Но большинство других студентов были обычной «белой молодёжью»: девушки с выпрямленными волосами и неброским макияжем, коротко стриженные парни, словно с обложки каталога повседневной американской одежды. Все они выглядели типичными современными студентами, и Альтаир нарисовался таких на уроках. Он хотел рисовать людей разных народностей или хотя бы не просто классически красивых.

Поэтому он рисовал Малика. Много.

Лектор рассказывала о мечети в Испании, которую переделали в собор, но Альтаир не слушал. Он продолжал бросать взгляды в сторону Малика, пытаясь наконец «поймать» линию его губ. Когда тот сменил позу, он нахмурился, но тут же начал новый набросок: Малик подобрался на стуле, сжав губы и сложив руки на груди. Через какое-то время, удовлетворившись результатом, Альтаир начал рисовать разные маленькие карикатуры, хотя всё равно в основном Малика.

— И на этом сегодняшняя лекция закончена, — сообщила преподаватель, заставив Альтаира вздрогнуть; он слишком ушел в свои мысли, пытаясь представить, как будет выглядеть Малик без футболки, учитывая, как та обтягивала его тело. Альтаир смущенно исчеркал набросок и закрыл блокнот. Потом убрал вещи, сунул красный графитовый карандаш в пенал, накинул плащ. И покинул аудиторию в общем потоке.

У него оставалось пятнадцать минут до следующей пары, и надо было перекусить. Выбор был между столовой с быстрым обслуживанием и автоматом с закусками подороже. В итоге он отправился в столовую.

Добыв в холодильнике готовую коробочку суши и бутылку воды, он встал в очередь к кассе. Но мысли его занимала предстоящая пара. «Оживи в рисунке». Претенциозное название для не особо соответствующих занятий. В хорошую погоду они рисовали с натуры людей и пейзажи на улице. А в плохую — в холле или разных аудиториях. Преподавателю нравились портреты Малика — Альтаир соврал, что тот его сосед, чтобы не объяснять, зачем он рисует в таких количествах незнакомого парня, с которым просто иногда бывает на общих лекциях. Но сегодня на улице было по-весеннему приятно, так что скорее всего Альтаира ждала прогулка, лица прохожих, рисование на воздухе. Он не мог дождаться.

Он пришел пораньше, и…

Куда делся блокнот?

Альтаир резко раскрыл рюкзак. Где он?! Он не мог его потерять, он всегда брал его с собой! Он проверил всё, едва ли не вывернув рюкзак наизнанку, но блокнота не было.

Наверное, он оставил его на прошлой паре.

Альтаир не бежал, но шёл он очень быстро. В блокноте были задания по рисованию за целый семестр, не говоря уже о горе изображений Малика. Он надеялся, что тот просто у лектора. Боже, что если он его потерял? Об этом не хотелось даже думать. От паники Альтаир ещё ускорил шаг.

В аудитории не было никого, кроме преподавателя, всё ещё доделывавшей что-то на компьютере за запертой дверью. Альтаир громко постучал, она заметила его и открыла. 

— Всё в порядке?

— Э-э, я, кажется, забыл здесь свой блокнот, можно я поищу? — Пройдя внутрь, он принялся обыскивать свое место. — Вы случайно… не находили его? Или, может, видели у кого-нибудь? Он примерно вот такой, — он показал руками примерный размер.

— Нет, не видела, — ответила она. — И мне его никто не сдавал.

— Ох… — только и смог сказать Альтаир, теперь он по-настоящему испугался. Это был его личный блокнот, не только учебный. В основном потому, что он был бедным студентом-художником без возможности купить себе миллион разных тетрадей. Там были списки покупок, важные заметки, а теперь всё пропало. О боже.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он и отправился в столовую. Рядом с холодильником блокнота тоже не было. И у кассы. И в аудитории он тоже волшебным образом не появился.

Альтаир понимал, что ничего не может сделать. Скорее всего, блокнот был утерян безвозвратно, испарился в небытие. Теперь он жалел, что не оставил в нём номер телефона или хотя бы почту. Нет, только имя, будто это могло бы помочь.

Он купил новый блокнот в институтском магазине, несмотря на бешеную цену. Но в нем ничего не получалось нарисовать как следует. Альтаир хотел обратно свой блокнот!

Это точно был худший день за этот год.

Придя домой, Альтаир просто упал лицом в диван.

— Эй, что-то стряслось? — спросил Дезмонд, сидевший за столом и печатавший что-то на ноутбуке.

Они жили в гостевом крыле дома — поместья — кузена Дезмонда. Не надо было платить за жилье, только за электричество, воду и интернет. Получалось очень выгодно. Но приходилось жить вместе, и дни, в которые они не были лучшими друзьями, часто заканчивались драками на полу, пока один из них не начинал вопить о пощаде.

— Я потерял свой блокнот, — удрученно отозвался Альтаир.

— Серьёзно? Где?

— Если бы я знал, то уже нашёл бы!

— И то верно. А где ты мог его оставить?

— На истории искусств.

— Это лекции, где тот парень, по которому ты сохнешь, но поговорить смелости не хватает, и ты просто рисуешь его, как сталкер?

— Де-е-езмонд… — простонал Альтаир, но тот только рассмеялся.

— Те самые? — Ответом был только ещё один стон с дивана. — Ну, могло быть хуже. Ведь _именно он_ мог его найти.

Альтаир резко сел.

— Даже не шути об этом! Я не переживу, если Малик найдет мой блокнот.

— Что, есть в чём признаться, кроме сталкерских рисунков? — уточнил Дезмонд, ухмыляясь ему из-за ноутбука.

— Эм…

— Что ты там такое рисовал?

— Ничего! — поспешно ответил Альтаир.

— Ты точно рисовал с ним порно, это реально ненормально, чувак…

— Нет там никакого порно! Просто он без футболки и… всякое, — признался Альтаир.

— Но блокнот не у него, так что не волнуйся. А теперь, если твой экзистенциальный кризис исчерпан, я продолжу свою курсовую.

— Ага… — Альтаир сходил в комнату за своим ноутбуком и устроился напротив Дезмонда. Он открыл учебную почту и с удивлением обнаружил среди горы спама письмо от какого-то Кадара.

Письмо было коротким:

«Я думаю, это твое» — и фото несчастного блокнота.

Альтаир вскрикнул от радости, напугав Десмонда так, что тот чуть не упал со стула.

— Какого хрена?! 

— Кто-то нашёл мой блокнот! Смотри, смотри, — Альтаир развернул ноутбук и показал фото.

— Ничего себе, чудеса и правда случаются.

Альтаир быстро набрал ответ: «О боже! Ты его нашел! Спасибо спасибо спасибо! Я так боялся, что потерял его! Когда можно его забрать?»

И стал нетерпеливо ждать ответа. Он просмотрел ленты во всех соцсетях и уже собирался идти искать планшет, но после очередного обновления почты его ждал ответ:

«В следующий раз на истории искусств? У меня до этого нет занятий».

Альтаир зло выдохнул. Конечно. Придется провести выходные без блокнота — история искусств была только по понедельникам и четвергам. Это будет настоящей пыткой, но хоть так. 

«Хорошо. Спасибо ещё раз. Увидимся в понедельник».

Теперь оставалось всего лишь дождаться понедельника.

На выходных было тяжело. С одной стороны, Альтаир хотел делать задания по рисованию, но не мог начать заполнять блокнот теперь, когда скоро получит старый — ненавидел начинать новый, не заполнив все страницы в текущем. Так что ему приходилось пользоваться планшетом, хотя передавать объём на нём и было для Альтаира сущим кошмаром. И, конечно же, делал остальную домашнюю работу.

В понедельник он едва смог дождаться нужной пары. Его блокнот ждал на столе, за которым Альтаир обычно сидел. Он схватил его и даже чуть не прижал к груди. Пролистав страницы, он проверил, не было ли что-нибудь испорчено или вырвано, и только потом начал доставать вещи для лекции.

Где-то к середине Альтаир, как обычно, заскучал. Он открыл блокнот на первой пустой странице и перелистнул назад. Там что-то было. Страница теперь чем-то отличалась. Это был его сильно исчерканный, но всё ещё смущающий набросок Малика без футболки. Но теперь ровными прописными буквами на странице была заметка «скорее уж как здесь» и стрелочка к животу, который Альтаир толком и не начинал, только обозначил, что там, может быть, есть несколько кубиков.

С участившимся пульсом Альтаир перелистнул блокнот на самое начало. Первые страницы были учебными заданиями, и на них ничего не было. Потом начались более проработанные наброски Дезмонда и его кузена, и рядом с некоторыми были такие же заметки: все карандашом и на достаточном, чтобы не задевать рисунок расстоянии.

«Твой парень?» — около наброска Дезмонда.

«Этот тоже ничего», — рядом с нарисованным Эцио. Работы были не лучшего качества, а потом, возле последнего изображения Дезмонда — своего рода предыдущей «жертвы» Альтаира (но в основном потому, что они жили вместе и тот просто был рядом), — красовалось: «Забудь. Точно не парень».

Дальше шла смесь учебных заданий и Малика. Около каждого Малика были эти маленькие заметки, от чего кровь прилила к щекам Альтаира. «Разве у меня такой большой нос», «вообще-то я иногда улыбаюсь, спасибо», «а вот руки у меня больше», «в тот день я и правда хорошо выглядел», «это явно мой удачный ракурс» и даже «я бы за ним приударил… а, ну да». Каким-то образом к Малику попал его блокнот, он видел все наброски, и мозг Альтаира отказывался обрабатывать эти комментарии. На страницах без свободного места их не было. Малику, кажется, очень нравились милые мультяшные версии себя. А около предположений о том, как он выглядит без футболки, Малик подписывал что-нибудь вроде: «у меня точно более волосатая грудь!», «у меня нет шести кубиков пресса», а на следующей же странице: «или восьми, ничего себе ты щедрый». Причем ниже красовался вопрос «Ты и об остальном моем теле такого же лестного мнения?», от чего Альтаир всё-таки покраснел.

Весь блокнот был исписан заметками на полях, в углах страниц или по контуру набросков. Обычно он был бы взбешен, что кто-то рисовал, писал или вообще смотрел в блокнот без разрешения — особенно когда он полон полусталкерских изображений Малика! Но почему-то Альтаир не был против. Ему это даже… нравилось. Малик не сказал и плохого слова о его работе, и даже казался очень польщённым.

А на последней странице — всё той же, с исчирканным Маликом, — он нашел пропущенную до этого надпись. А она была даже обведена и подчеркнута, чтобы он не пропустил:

«Встретимся после пары?»

У Альтаира перехватило дыхание.

Он резко закрыл блокнот и честно попытался сосредоточиться на окончании лекции. Что было, конечно же, невозможно. Он продолжал думать о последнем сообщении от Малика. Тот явно не был зол, но что Альтаиру было с этим делать? Неужели всё было так просто? Может, что-нибудь правда получится?

Не успел он опомниться, как лекция закончилась. Альтаир очень аккуратно убрал блокнот и стал медленно собирать вещи. Он выходил последним.

И не думал, что Малик и правда будет ждать его в коридоре.

— Привет, — сказал он, увидев Альтаира. Тот разом забыл все слова и тихо радовался, что у него закрыт рот. — Ты в порядке? — довольно спросил Малик.

— _Пожалуйста, перестань быть таким классным_, — выдал Альтаир по-арабски. Он неплохо умел фильтровать речь на английском, но с родным языком ситуация была куда хуже. Боже, он надеялся, что Малик не поймёт, он выставил себя таким дураком!

— _Прости, я не нарочно_, — ответил Малик по-арабски, чем вызвал у Альтаира настоящий ужас. Правда, его арабский немного отличался от того, на котором говорил Альтаир - примерно как мексиканский вариант испанского языка отличается от того, на котором говорят собственно в Испании.

— Так что, эм, — начал Малик, — ты здорово рисуешь.

— Ну… да. — Ура, он помнил хоть что-то по-английски. — Я… — «Слова, Альтаир, придурок, слова!» — Я на художественном курсе. — Хотя бы целое предложение.

— Правда? Круто. Я на телекоммуникациях, — Малик скорчил гримасу, — по крайней мере, в этом семестре. Всё ещё не могу решить.

Внезапно язык Альтаира снова предал его:

— Ты не против, что я тебя столько рисую?

— Ну, ты же не делаешь с ними ничего совсем уж странного? — Альтаир быстро замотал головой: «нет, только представлял тебя без футболки и лажал с тем, чтобы передать это визуально». — Тогда не особо, — Малик пожал плечами, — ну, они очень красивые. С чего мне злиться из-за этого.

«Может, потому что это ненормально?» 

Но Альтаир не стал этого озвучивать. На этот раз фильтр все-таки спас его.

— Ну, я не спрашивал разрешения, и… — он не продумал фразу до конца.

— Я не против, — сказал Малик. — Приятно, что кто-то считает меня достаточно привлекательным, чтобы столько рисовать. У тебя ещё есть пары?

— Сегодня нет.

— Хочешь пообедать вместе? — Альтаир не решился снова заговорить и просто кивнул. — Ты забавный, Альтаир.

— Прости, я просто… — «Нет, нет, только не ляпни какую-нибудь глупость. Фильтр!» — Я нервничаю рядом с незнакомыми людьми, — выдал он в итоге.

— Вот как? Тогда давай познакомимся, — улыбнулся Малик. — Кто знает, может, и до набросков без футболки с натуры дойдёт. 

Альтаир покраснел, от чего улыбка Малика стала ещё шире, и это так бесило! А ещё очень хотелось поцеловать его тупое самодовольное лицо. Но это подождёт. Сначала обед.


End file.
